The goal of the proposed research is to determine if nutritional intervention in children before one year of age can prevent an increase in the blood lead level in a population known to be at high risk for lead exposure. Zinc (Zn) supplementation will be used as a primary prevention measure because this metal cation may prevent the absorption of lead (Pb) from the gastrointestinal tract of children. Children will enter the study at age six months, and will be monitored each six months through age twenty-four months. There will be a total of 50 children in the study, randomized to receive either vitamin drops plus zinc drops or vitamin drops plus placebo. Families will also receive education about childhood lead poisoning, cleaning kits and demonstrations, and lead dust tests of their homes. The outcome measure will be the blood lead level in the treatment vs. control group.